


Рокси Мортон двадцать один

by tier_wolf



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>история одной привязанности, протянувшейся через многие годы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рокси Мортон двадцать один

Рокси двенадцать и у нее двое старших братьев, оба напыщенные и беспросветно скучные карьеристы, вечно занятые тем, чтобы угодить отцу или мелькнуть на очередном светском рауте. Не то чтобы Рокси когда-то жаловалась, но в глубине души пару раз досадовала — кому-то из ее сверстниц повезло чуть больше и они могут бегать к своим старшим, чтобы попросить помощи с уроками или поплакаться в жилетку. Жилетки ее братишек всегда стоили безумных денег и были абсолютно неприкосновенны.  
На самом деле это не вызывало у Рокси особенных страданий — ее по утрам отвозили в пансион для девочек, а мальчишек в частную школу, и она не видела их до самого вечера, — в таких условиях сделать вид, что все в их отношениях просто замечательно — проще простого.  
То же самое и с родителями. Побольше улыбаться гостям и не огорчать миссис Мортон — это было первым правилом, которое твердо знали все отпрыски Мортонов.   
Вот только Рокси двенадцать, нет, сегодня уже тринадцать, и ей давно надоело притворяться.   
Ее день рождения начинается, как ни странно, вовсе не с поздравлений, а с возмущенного маминого «Как он посмел здесь появиться?» и усталого папиного «Кэтрин, прекрати разыгрывать драму». Рокс садится на лестнице, не зная, стоит ли ей спуститься к завтраку сейчас и прервать разговор, или посидеть здесь, чтобы не навлечь на себя материнского недовольства.  
— Что у них стряслось? — громким шепотом, подкравшись сзади, спрашивает Стюарт.  
— Понятия не имею, — пожимает плечами Рокси, сосредоточенно подгибая слишком длинные штанины пижамных брюк.  
— Фред приехал, — бесцеремонно вклинивается между ними Чарли.  
— Пф, — разочарованно отозвается Стюарт. — Тоже мне событие, чтобы испортить завтрак…  
— Кто? — решает все-таки переспросить Рокси, оторвавшись от своих штанин.  
— Дядя Фредерик, — с ухмылкой поясняет Чарли, — ты его не видела. И вряд ли увидишь, судя по маминому настроению…  
Рокси еще раз пожимает плечами, выражая полное равнодушие к своим теоретически наличествующим родственникам.  
***  
Ему едва-едва за двадцать по мнению Рокси. Темные волосы и выразительные серо-голубые глаза — это она смогла разглядеть, пока незнакомец смущенно поправлял очки, съехавшие на кончик носа во время бурных объятий с мистером Мортоном, отцом Роксаны.  
— Рокси, детка, подойди, — тут же зовет ее мистер Мортон, — я должен вас познакомить. — И моментально переключается на своего собеседника. — Это Роксана, моя младшенькая, настоящий ангелок, этим летом научил ее стрелять из винтовки, девчонка фору даст обоим своим старшим, они-то только и умеют крутиться на фуршетах.  
— Здравствуй, Рокси, — с удивительной открытой улыбкой отзывается незнакомец. И снова поправляет очки. Что-то есть в этом жесте настолько неловкое и беззащитное, что Рокси, не удержавшись, улыбается в ответ гораздо теплее, чем собиралась.  
— Это Фред, мой младший братишка, твой дядя, — наконец-то опомнившись, поясняет отец. — Приехал вчера из Канады.  
— Дядя Фредерик, — уточняет Рокси, протягивая узкую ладошку.  
— Просто Фред, — насмешливо морщится он, — иначе и мне придется называть тебя Роксаной.  
Рокси точно так же жмурится в ответ — полным именем ее называет только мама и обычно это предшествует какой-нибудь очень скучной отповеди.  
***  
Между ними было девять лет разницы в возрасте и десяток скандалов, которые пришлось пережить Рокси, чтобы добиться от матери разрешения видеться с дядей.  
«Позор семьи» и «тлетворное влияние» стали наиболее частыми словосочетаниями, употребляемыми матерью — но ровно до того момента, когда отец пресек все возражения раздраженным окриком. Он никогда не был по-джентельменски вежлив, мистер Мортон, но в этот раз Роксана нисколько не сожалеет, что стала причиной родительской ссоры.  
Первый ее визит начинается с того, что она опрокидывает на пол какую-то совершенно неустойчивую китайскую вазу. Как это происходит — Рокси не понимает, потому что в родном доме она давно привыкла огибать дорогостоящие предметы интерьера и не встречаться с ними даже на бегу.   
— Сейчас ты скажешь, что это была бесценная ваза династии Цынь, и я умру со стыда прямо здесь, — неловко шутит она, чувствуя, что уши и правда полыхают огнем.   
— Я понятия не имею, что это было, но давай уберем осколки, пока ты не порезалась, — улыбается Фред.   
Так Рокси узнает, что ее дядя живет в огромном доме, оформленном каким-то сумасшедшим дизайнером, и не имеет ни малейшего понятия о большей части вещей, расположенных в этом доме. Абсолютно пустой холодильник Рокси исследует с восхищенным любопытством, случайно обнаруженный бар - отнюдь не пустой - поспешно закрывает, одну из комнат выбирает себе в качестве спальни.   
— Тебе нужна домработница, дядя Фред, — со знанием дела заключает она. У них дома миссис Андерсон с большим успехом решает проблемы пустых холодильников и запыленных темных комнат.   
— Я еще не успел никого найти, - оправдывается Фредерик, закатывая рукава рубашки.   
Рокси нравится наблюдать за этим процессом.   
— Я не думаю, что ты кого-то найдешь в ближайшие два часа, — озаренная шальной идеей, она старательно прячет улыбку и укоризненно качает головой, — поэтому нам стоит сходить в супермаркет. В Теско!  
— Мы могли бы заказать что-то... Но если ты действительно хочешь...  
На нем рубашка за триста фунтов с непоправимо измятыми рукавами и он говорит Рокси "конечно, мы пойдем в супермаркет, если ты действительно хочешь".   
Ощущение, что она сорвала джек-пот, обещающий ей целые выходные без нравоучений, светских бесед и постных физиономий, окрыляет настолько, что Рокси, карикатурно поднявшись на носочки, поправляет Фредерику очки.   
У него серо-голубые, серьезные глаза, и длинные темные ресницы, которых Рокси почему-то хочется коснуться.   
***  
Рокси почти пятнадцать, когда она наконец-то находит то, что хотела — миссис Стюарт, очаровательная старушка с короткой стрижкой и строгими черными платьями. Она не смотрит на Фредерика осуждающе, как все остальные - совершенно убежденные, что Рокси ему никакая не племянница, и не поджимает губы, наткнувшись на пару десятков бутылок, живописно и наскоро затолканных в бар. Словом, идеальная домработница. Отдельно Рокси оговаривает, что по субботам и воскресеньям миссис Стюарт может заслуженно отдыхать. Как бы ни нравилось ей общаться с улыбчивой старушкой, но выходные это полностью ее время, а у Фреда не должно оставать ни единого шанса ускользнуть от приготовления блинчиков.   
Рокси почти пятнадцать, а дядя Фредерик все так же закатывает рукава дорогущей рубашки и механическим движением руки смущенно возвращает очки на их привычное место.   
Рокси понимает, что это не должно вызывать у нее внутри такого трепета, но что-то делать с этим непоправимо поздно, да и не хочется, если честно.   
***  
Когда субботним утром у дома не останавливается привычно машина, а телефон равнодушно твердит, что "абонент недоступен", у Рокси тоскливо замирает сердце.   
Она ловит такси, совершенно не подумав, что может попросить личного водителя отца подвезти ее. Таксист курит прямо в машине и производит впечатление полного идиота, когда пытается с ней заговорить. Рокси выскакивает из машины, не столько позабыв про сдачу, сколько проигнорировав ее из брезгливости.   
В доме горит свет — можно отследить дорогу обитателя дома по этим световым пятнам: прихожая, сквозная дверь в гостиной, лестница на второй этаж, коридор... Ванная. Рокси из-за волнения забывает постучать или хоть как-то обозначить свое присутствие, а просто врывается в приоткрытые двери. Моментально спотыкается о кучу вещей, неряшливо сваленных на мокром кафельном полу. Фредерик спит. Рокси по какому-то счастливому стечению обстоятельств понимает это сразу, даже не успев запаниковать, — вот подрагивают пальцы правой руки, безвольно свесившейся с бортика ванны, а вот едва заметно поднимается грудь от каждого вдоха. На полу, среди одежды, валяется пустая бутылка из-под виски, рядом с ней обрывки бинтов, перепачканные кровью.   
У Фреда рассечена бровь, и волосы, непривычно растрепанные, липнут ко лбу мокрыми темными перьями.   
Рокси выходит и тщательно прикрывает за собой дверь, прежде чем сползти по стене на пол. Десять минут уходит на то, чтобы привести нервы в порядок, и только потом она настойчиво стучит в незапертую дверь.   
— Хэй. Скажи, что ты жив, иначе мне придется войти.   
— Рокс? — усталым охрипшим голосом отзывается Фред.   
— У тебя отключен телефон и, знаешь ли, кровь на полу в коридоре, — с натянутой улыбкой озвучивает Рокси, царапая ногтями паркет.   
— Господи... Извини...   
Конечно же, из ванной он выходит в очередной белоснежной рубашке и очках, как будто почти не пьяный и совсем не избитый. Только пластырь и мокрая растрепанная челка портят все впечатление.   
Конечно же, в историю с грабителями Рокси ни на грамм не верит. Но чтобы уличить Фреда во лжи, нужно признаться, что она как последняя идиотка вломилась к нему в ванную и стояла, рассматривая росчерки шрамов по всему телу.   
Конечно же, Рокси молчит.   
***  
Рокси семнадцать, когда она впервые изменяет устоявшимся привычкам и приходит в пятницу. Ее не было в городе три недели и у нее есть собственный комплект ключей — идеальные условия, чтобы вляпаться в какую-нибудь неловкую историю, но Рокси не уверена, что так уж против этого.   
Первое, что бросается ей в глаза — клетчатый пиджак на спинке кресла. Это отличный повод развернуться и уйти, потому что дядя Фред это всегда только однотонные пиджаки, рубашки, галстуки, это вычурная черно-белая гамма, и ему такая одежда однозначно не принадлежит.   
Но Рокси семнадцать и она уже запуталась в своих желаниях чуть больше, чем полностью.   
Она застает их в кабинете. Фреда и второго мужчину, высокого незнакомца со светлыми в рыжину волосами.   
Его ладони нетерпеливо скользят, оглаживая ребра Фредерика, задирают рубашку, чтобы оголился изгиб поясницы, давят между лопаток, заставляя прогнуться и вжаться грудью в стол. А Фред болезненно жмурится и дышит сквозь стиснутые зубы.   
— Расслабься же ты, господи, мать твою, — между судорожными вдохами выговаривает незнакомец. Рокси не нравится этот тон — слишком уверенный, такой по-хозяйски слегка раздраженный, с нотками превосходства, от которых так и подмывает вломиться в комнату и громко заявить "какого черта?".   
Фред не отвечает ничего, только бросает злой взгляд через плечо и резко подается назад.   
Стон вырывается у них обоих одновременно, и в голосе гостя неотчетливо угадывается "больной ублюдок".   
Рокси зажимает ладонью рот, потому что, кажется, ее дыхание слышно во всем доме, и невольно ощущает как горят щеки.   
Она пятится по коридору, натыкаясь на стены, чудом нашаривает дверную ручку, и вылетает на крыльцо.   
Каким-то другим незнакомым чувством сметает всю ревность и даже смущение. Рокси сидит на крыльце и сосредоточенно на счет дышит, пытась понять, почему собственные эмоции кажутся ей такими неправильными.   
Через полчаса она снова поворачивает ключ в замочной скважине, с шумом скидывает туфли, роняет сумочку.   
— Рокси, это Джеймс, мой близкий друг. Джеймс, эта очаровательная леди моя племянница, — произносит Фредерик, надежно упакованный в мятую рубашку. Джеймс лучезарно улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать ее руку. Фред за его спиной выразительно закатывает глаза, и Рокси фыркает от смеха. Потом они сидят на кухне втроем и пьют кофе, сваренный Джеймсом.   
Рокси рассказывает о поездке в Париж, Джеймс хвалит ее французский и глупо, но потрясающе смешно шутит. Фредерик сидит между ними, какой-то невыразимо усталый и очень тихий, непривычно юный без своих очков. Он даже не замечает, как два одинаковых встревоженных взгляда встречаются, и Джеймс ободряюще улыбается Рокси.   
Рокси семнадцать и она наконец понимает, почему мама не хочет принимать дядю Фреда в их доме.   
***  
Рокси девятнадцать и она добивается, чтобы Фреда пригласили на семейный ужин.   
Миссис Мортон сидит, брезгливо поджав губы. Фредерик сосредоченно изучает содержимое своей тарелки и не поднимает взгляд в течение полутора часов.   
Братья откровенно скучают, но этому Рокси только рада — хотя бы с их стороны никаких выходок. Она весь вечер ведет долгий и бессмысленный разговор с мистером Мортоном, который единственный не чувствует неловкости.   
И ей катастрофически не хватает Джеймса.   
Именно так. Человека, которого она видела от силы раз пять, ей до боли не хватает в самый ответственный момент ее жизни. Он бы точно нашел нужные слова и нужные темы, разговорил бы миссис Мортон, и превратил ужин в нормальный ужин, а не медленную выматывающую пытку.   
Через полтора часа Фред не выдерживает и, безупречно вежливо извинившись, выходит в сад. Рокси идет за ним безо всяких объяснений.   
Фредерик курит. Затягивается отчаянно глубоко и после каждой затяжки нервно стряхивает пепел.   
Рокси никогда не видела, чтобы он курил.   
— Прости, — произносит он. — Ты старалась, я...   
— Забудь, — морщится она. — Лучше расскажи, что случилось.   
— Я понятия не имею, с чего начать, — признается он, и, отбросив сигарету, поворачивается к Рокси. Наконец-то смотрит ей в глаза впервые за вечер.   
Она обнимает его сама, как школьница, неловко и совсем не романтично, чувствуя под ладонями жесткую ткань пиджака, дуги ребер, и напряженную линию плеч. Он и поднимает ее как школьницу, как маленькую девочку, легко усаживая на перила веранды.   
На следующий день, когда они вместе идут на похороны Джеймса, Рокси уже знает все о Кингсмен.  
Фредерик много курит и много молчит, реагируя на нее только извиняющимися улыбками.   
Ей девятнадцать и хотела бы снова стать маленькой, чтобы забыть обо всем произошедшем.   
***  
Рокси двадцать один и ее жизнь на удивление вдруг входит в ровную привычную колею. Тренировки, занятия, проверки и испытания, разговоры с Эггзи, ругань с Чарли, все это уже стало рутиной. Ей нравится. Первое время казалось, что не хватит прочности все это пережить, но потом стало гораздо легче. Она даже пытается закрутить роман с одним из колледжских знакомых, как только новобранцев Кингсмен начинают отпускать в увольнительные.   
Роман глохнет, так толком и не начавшись, о чем Рокси сразу рассказывает Фреду, свернувшись рядом с ним на диване, закутанная в плед. Вообще-то они пытаюстся посмотреть кино, но оно еще скучнее, чем любовная история Рокс.   
Фредерик приносит ей в утешение горячий какао и обнимает за плечи. Очень по-семейному на самом деле, но у Рокси замирает сердце, как ни замирало ни на одном свидании.   
Рокси двадцать один и она собирается на вечеринку, которая для кого-то из кандидатов в Кингсмен станет последним испытанием.   
Она злится, по-настоящему злится. Не из-за того даже, в какие неравные с мальчишками условия ее решили поставить, а из-за того, что организация так неприкрыто претендует на участие в ее личной жизни. Она злится, представляя, сколько подобных заданий мог выполнять Фред.   
Она наконец-то понимает, почему именно Джеймс — из всех возможных вариантов. Им двоим с Фредом не нужно было оправдываться друг перед другом: за измены, за свежие шрамы, за вечное отсутствие и неуместные визиты. Она понимает, почему после Джеймса уже два года у Фреда нет никого.   
Она уже замечает это и в себе, и в Эггзи, даже в Чарли. Остараненность от внешнего мира. Желание ограничить свою жизнь только рамками Кингсмен и людьми, работающими здесь. Это и пугает одновременно, и отдается в груди странным теплом.   
Рокси двадцать один и она выбирает чулки с широким черным кружевом, зная, что за ней будет следить не только Мерлин, но и агент Персиваль. Ей кажется, что она к этому готова.   
А потом, четыре часа спустя, она лежит на рельсах и беззвучно всхлипывает — от страха, от облегчения, от радости, от пережитого потрясения.   
"Все хорошо, все уже хорошо", — наперебой повторяют ей Мерлин в наушнике и Фред, поспешно разрезающий веревки. Ей кажется, что она безнадежно проваливает испытание, расплакавшись в конце, и от этого еще сложнее успокоиться.   
— Да уведите же вы девочку от этих чертовых рельсов, Персиваль, — встревоженно, но неожиданно мягко ворчит Мерлин, и Фредерик поднимает Рокси на руки.   
Она целиком пропускает испытание Эггзи, потому что в это время в углу комнаты глотает горячий сладкий чай из чьей-то незнакомой кружки и благодарит бога за водостойкую тушь. И очень старается перестать думать про тот короткий целомудренный поцелуй в уголок губ, который невзначай подарил ей Фред. И про те ободряющие взгляды, что бросает на нее Мерлин, изредка отрываясь от монитора.   
Чарли проваливается с треском, но это вполне предсказуемо.   
***  
Рокси двадцать один и она чувствует себя бесконечно уставшей.  
Страшно только сперва, пока земля раскачивается под ногами, все отдаляясь и отдаляясь, а потом наступает покой. Только очень обидно умереть, разбившись при падении с такой безумной высоты, потому что лишь высоты она и боялась всегда по-настоящему. Высоты и признаться в своих чувствах — это второе ее "очень обидно".   
— Мерлин, — зовет она, зная, что отвлекает совсем не вовремя, но Мерлин с Эггзи еще должны лететь в самолете, им пока ничего не угрожает и можно поговорить. — Мерлин, где Фред?  
— Сицилия, — после продолжительной паузы отзывается Мерлин, — я никак не могу вас с ним соединить, простите, Ланселот.   
— Там что-то серьезное? — спрашивает Рокси, чувствуя, что сердце пропустило удар и забилось ровнее — вот и все, возможность упущена, о чем теперь волноваться.   
— Он справится, Рокси, — заверяет Мерлин. У него такой ласковый, спокойный голос, что ему безумно хочется верить, но Рокси знает, что говорить так — это только его работа. — И вы справитесь.   
Рокси вспоминает. Залитый солнцем сад, свой день рождения, разбитую вазу, корзинки в супермаркете, Фреда в съезжающих на кончик носа очках, бинты на полу и пустые бутылки на кухонном столе.   
Она моргает часто-часто, потому что с мокрыми от слез ресницами ведь не прицелишься толком, а от нее сейчас зависит слишком многое. Мерлин, Эггзи, весь остальной мир, и даже чертова Сицилия, которая по недоразумению является его частью.   
***  
Они выживают. Оба, и Рокси, и Фред. Весь мир остается целым и невредимым, но это ерунда по сравнению с тем, что живы они двое и у них есть еще один щанс.   
Он улыбается ей, выходя из машины. У него рассечена бровь — снова, и на нем нет привычных очков. Видимо, эти два факта как-то связаны, но Рокси слишком счастлива, чтобы об этом рассуждать.   
— Она спасла нас всех, эта юная леди, так и знайте, Фред, — улыбается Мерлин, стоя за плечом Рокс. — Но никак не хочет поехать домой и отдохнуть, и отвлекает меня хуже, чем мистер Анвин, а у меня куча бумажной работы.   
Рокси передают из рук в руки, точнее в крепкие теплые объятия.   
— Я отчитаюсь по сицилийцам завтра, — шепотом произносит Фредерик, очевидно обращаясь к Мерлину, но его губы почти касаются уха Рокси, и ей все прекрасно слышно. Мерлин, наверное, кивает в ответ, по крайней мере, вслух ничего не произносит, а потом и вовсе исчезает в здании, скрипнув дверью.   
Фред тоже ничего не спрашивает и не говорит, только сажает ее в машину, а сам выкручивает руль, выезжая со двора совершенно немыслимым образом.   
Они едут к нему, это не обсуждается. Рокси так и не переоделась толком, не приняла душ и выглядит так, как будто только что побывала в автокатастрофе. Маме ее в таком виде предъявлять точно нельзя.   
Хуже всего пришлось волосам.   
— Я в ванную, и похоже, надолго, — выносит она вердикт, глядя на себя в зеркало, висящее в прихожей.   
В ванной, конечно, нет ничего из того, что ей нужно, кроме шампуня — но и он с каким-то откровенно мужским ароматом. Рокси не знает, радоваться ли, что Фред никогда не водил к себе любовниц, или огорчаться, что в доме не чувствуется никакого женского присутствия.   
Свои вещи она в этот дом никогда не приносила из какого-то нелепого чувства смущения — как будто это стало бы претензией на то, что по праву ей не принадлежит. Только книги, зонт и свитер стали счастливыми исключениями, но сейчас они явно ни к чему.   
Стук в дверь застает ее врасплох.   
— Рокс. Я принес тебе чистое полотенце и рубашку, — из-за двери произносит Фредерик. Она видит только его руку, держащую ворох белоснежных тряпок.   
— Не уходи, — торопливо просит она, но голос изменяет и губы двигаются беззвучно.   
На душе почему-то становится пьяняще легко.   
Она хватается рукой за бортик ванны и поднимается, не обращая внимания на струйки воды, текущие вниз с мокрых волос. Два шага до двери, сквозняк, огибающий мокрые щиколотки.   
Изумленные серо-голубые глаза Фредерика с длинными темными ресницами.   
— Пожалуйста, не уходи, — повторяет она, с волнением наблюдая, какая смесь эмоций отражается у него на лице. И, не дожидаясь отказа, прижимается к нему сама, поднявшись на носочки, цепляясь мокрыми пальцами за плечи, и целует.   
Он не отвечает долгих несколько секунд. А потом обнимает ее за талию, поднимает, избавляя от необходимости тянуться вверх. Рокси обнимает его за шею, обхватывает коленями, скрестив щиколотки у него за спиной.   
— Если ты не хочешь... — на выдохе произносит он. И у него такой взгляд, что если бы Рокси действительно не хотела, ей бы стоило сейчас испугаться.   
Вместо ответа она запускает ногти в его плечи. Фред втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и кивает в знак того, что принял к сведению.   
Он прижимает ее спиной к кафельной стене, мокрой и теплой от пара. И целует наконец.   
Никто не целовал ее так раньше. Бережно, но абсолютно безумно, осторожные касания губ, а потом укусы — почти до боли, но все-таки лишь почти, и обжигающе горячее дыхание.   
Она пытается расстегнуть на нем рубашку, но они двое слишком близко прижимаются друг к другу, и руки у нее слишком дрожат, чтоб это было возможным.   
Он отстраняется первым. Откидывается назад, глядя нечитаемым темным взглядом, а потом выпускает ее из объятий, позволяя встать на ноги. Собирается что-то сказать и хмурится, но в итоге молча прижимается губами к ее шее. Плечо, ключица, и сразу живот, минуя грудь. Выступающая бедренная косточка. Рокси дышит тяжело и поверхностно, отслеживая взглядом траекторию касаний.   
Когда Фредерик становится перед ней на колени и смотрит снизу вверх — все еще одетый, в брюках и мокрой рубашке — наступает ее очередь прервать несказанную фразу на вдохе.   
Он подхватывает ее правую ногу под колено и закидывает себе на плечо. Рокси скользит ладонями по кафельной стене, не зная, за что ухватиться, чтобы устоять, но пару секунд спустя, понимает, что ее и без того удержат.   
Она ударяется затылком о стену, дернувшись, когда он касается языком ее клитора. Закусывает костяшку указательного пальца, но и без стонов дышит недвусмысленно часто и громко.   
— Ты уже с кем-нибудь?.. — еле слышно спрашивает ее Фредерик, поглаживая по бедру.   
— Да, — признается она, закрывая глаза, и думает, что для подробностей сейчас не время. Да и нужны ли они вообще? В тот раз была просто короткая интрижка, которая не оставила в сердце особого следа. — Пойдем в спальню? — ощутимо краснея, предлагает она.   
— Там холодно, — качает головой Фред.   
Он проводит пальцами по внутренней поверхности ее бедра. Гладит подушечками пальцев там, где только что касался языком, а потом дальше, глубже, уже внутри, и у него потрясающие, невероятные, длинные пальцы.   
Под конец Рокси все-таки вскрикивает совсем по-девчачьи, прогибаясь в пояснице, и обессиленно сползает на пол.   
Дальше все происходит как-то спутанно и туманно. Фредерик, полотенце, в которое ее заворачивают, кровать, свет настольной лампы. Она закрывает глаза всего на пару минут, но когда открывает их, комната уже залита ярким солнечным светом.   
Фред спит рядом, в одних пижамных брюках, без одеяла, демонстрируя наспех перевязанную безнадежно ободранную спину.  
— В Сицилии тобой протирали асфальт? — охрипшим со сна голосом спрашивает она, безошибочно чувствуя, что он проснулся при первом ее движении.   
— Вроде того, — соглашается Фредерик. И нехотя садится, чтобы повернуться к ней — иначе пришлось бы лечь на спину. — Я проспал и не написал для Мерлина отчет, — с извиняющейся улыбкой сообщает он.   
Как будто самое важное сейчас отчет. Как будто они не проснулись в одной постели и не собираются это обсудить, чтобы...   
«А зачем, собственно, — вдруг понимает Рокси, — зачем что-то говорить, когда все и так давно понятно им обоим».   
— Завтрак? — предлагает она. — А потом вместе поедем к Мерлину.  
— Я понятия не имею, есть ли что-нибудь в холодильнике, — признается Фред.  
— Как обычно, — фыркает Рокси.   
— Как обычно, — соглашается он, привычно протягивая руку и заправляя ей за ухо непослушную прядку волос. 

Рокси двадцать один и она счастлива настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Или даже чуточку больше.


End file.
